


Frat Bros

by secretkimchi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretkimchi/pseuds/secretkimchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Octavia are college roommates. Octavia's boyfriend, Lincoln, is in a frat along with Lexa, a girl in Clarke's chemistry class that she has a crush on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Two girls sit in a college dorm room. It’s Friday night. A blonde is laying on the bed, lazily drawing in a sketchbook. A slightly shorter girl with dark hair is putting the finishing touches on her makeup. It goes great with her all black outfit.

  
“Aren’t you done yet, O?” The blonde asks.

“Almost. Just a little mascara and I’m good. Are you ready, Clarke?”

She continues drawing.

“Hello? Clarke? Are you there?”

She jumps on the bed and rips the sketchbook from Clarke. It’s a portrait of a girl in her early twenties, with long dark hair pulled back into an articulate braid. She is dressed in a warrior outfit.

“Bro, who is that?”

“I don’t know. Some girl from my chemistry class.”

“Aw how cute.”

“Shut up, Octavia.”

“It’s pretty good though. Was she wearing that when you saw her?”

“Shut. Up.”

“Come on. Lincoln is waiting.”

Clarke stashes her stuff in her desk drawer and Octavia makes sure to check herself out in the mirror one more time as they leave. As soon as they walk out they can hear the music coming from the house on the corner. Tons of students were dancing outside and empty cups were strewn across the lawn. Once they get inside it’s even louder and the population density greater. There’s a group of guys chugging beer in the corner by the keg and a large group dancing by the speakers in the living room.

“Hey, Clarke.”

One of the guys chugging beer walked over.

“Oh, hey Finn.” She nudges Octavia.

“How’s it going? You want a drink?”

“No thanks. Not right now.”

“Hey, Finn,” Octavia interrupts. “Have you seen Lincoln?”

“Last I saw him, he was in the kitchen.”

“Ok, thanks. We’ve got to go. Talk to you later.”

They turn the corner and see Lincoln at the entrance to the kitchen. He’s tall, casting a shadow over the girl he is talking to. His tattoos are barely visible in the light, even though he is wearing a v-neck shirt.

“Hey, Lincoln!” Octavia shouts, waving her hand.

When he looks up the girl turns too and they get a better look at her face.

“Clarke, isn’t that what’s-her-name?”

“That girl. What’s her name? You never told me.”

“Oh no. It’s Lexa.” Clarke’s breath gets stuck in her throat. “What is she doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters aren't very long. I'm hoping to update more frequently. Working on a good plan for the direction of this whole thing so I should be writing more soon.

“Hey, O.” Lincoln envelopes Octavia in his massive arms and then hands her a drink. “Where’s Clarke? I thought she was coming with you.”

“She’s right here.”

When Octavia turns around she can’t find Clarke. Shaking her head, she takes a long drink from her cup.

“Who’s that girl you were talking to?”

“That’s Lexa. She’s in the frat too. Do you know her?”

“Not yet.” Octavia walks up to Lexa who is making small talk with another girl. “I’m Lincoln’s girlfriend, Octavia. You’re in the frat too?”

“Yeah. My name’s Lexa. Nice to meet you.”

“Do you happen to know a girl named Clarke?”

“I think she’s in my chemistry class. I don’t really know much else though. Why?”

“Are you good at making drinks?”

“I am a chemistry major so I’d say so.”

“Good. I need you to make an extra strong drink, use tequila if you can, and give it to Clarke. She just broke up with her boyfriend and she’s feeling pretty down about it. If I give it to her though she’ll know what’s up and say I’m worrying too much or something.”

“I didn’t know Clarke had a boyfriend,” Lincoln says.

Octavia elbows him in the ribs. “Don’t you remember Wells?”

“Oh, right,” Lincoln catches on. “I just didn’t know they were ever official.”

“Ok. Sure. Where is she though?” Lexa asks.

“She’s probably on the porch, trying to keep a low profile. Thanks a lot.”

Octavia pulls Lincoln away and tries not to laugh as they merge with the crowd.

“Babe, what was all that about?” Lincoln asks.

“Clarke has a crush on her. She disappeared as soon as we saw you two. She’s probably hiding right now, waiting for us to come so she doesn’t have to talk to her.”

“So you sent Lexa right to her?” Lincoln starts laughing too. “You can be vicious.”

“It’s for her own good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke are at the frat the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a little longer. Hopefully you all enjoy it.

Lexa walks out onto the porch, drink in hand. Sure enough, Clarke was sitting on the edge, letting her legs dangle and her mind wander.

“Want a drink?” Lexa takes a seat next to Clarke, who jumps a little. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.

“Oh, um, it’s ok.” She fidgets with the cup a minute before taking a deep gulp from it. Clarke doesn’t want to be rude and she could use a little alcohol to calm her down.

“Been a rough week?”

“Isn’t every week?”

Lexa chuckles, “I guess. Some are better than others though.”

“True,” Clarke drinks from her cup again.

“Cheer up. Enjoy tonight so tomorrow you can go back to studying or whatever.”

Clarke looks at her confused. Maybe it’s just the alcohol, but she’s not quite following the conversation. “Um, ok?”

“Sorry. I’m not good at small talk I guess. Or any talk really. I heard about you and Wells.”

Now Clarke really has no idea what is happening. A tall girl a few years older than them walks out of the house.

“Hey, Lexa.”

“Oh, hey, Anya. What’s going on?”

“Just checking out how the party’s going. Who’s this?”

“Oh, this is Clarke. She’s a friend of Octavia and Lincoln,” She turns to Clarke. “This is Anya. She’s the president of our frat.”

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke manages to squeak out.

“Same.” Anya puts her arm around Lexa. “Try not to fall for my Lexa, now. I’ll be keeping my eyes on you two.”

Clarke hopes that the alcohol hides any reaction.

“Stop it Anya. We’ve just met.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before,” she winks at Lexa. “I’ll let you be. I’m going to meet up some friends.”

Once Anya leaves the two are quiet for a moment.

“Sorry about her,” Lexa says.

“It’s alright. What were we talking about?”

“Um, your breakup with Wells.”

Clarke stops with her cup just brushing her lips. “What?”

“Did you not just break up?” Now Lexa is confused.

“Not only did we not break up we were never dating. He had a crush on me but I didn’t feel the same. Who told you we broke up?”

“Octavia. She told me when she came to meet Lincoln.”

“Why would O?” It suddenly hits Clarke. Lexa is talking to her. Lexa didn’t even know who she was. Lexa gave her a drink and is talking to her because Octavia told her that Clark had just gotten dumped. The pieces fall into place. Scanning the crowd on the front lawn, she spots O and Lincoln not subtlety watching.

“I’m going to kill her.”

Lexa notices too. She can see Clarke’s face turning red. She also spots Anya, who gives her a thumbs up.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke says. “Everything O told you is a lie. You don’t have to try and make me feel better because nothing happened.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Clarke still can’t make eye contact.

“Do you want to dance?” Lexa asks. She leans over and whispers to Clarke, “come on. They can’t see us inside.”

She nods her head but it feels like she’s in slow motion. When she tries to stand her feet are awkward.

“What was I the drink you gave me?”

“Tequila. Octavia said you liked tequila best.”

“Definitely going to kill her.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CLEXA!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read. Enjoy. Comment. I've been up since 04:30. It's now 23:33 (aka 11:33 pm). Just another night of insomnia.

Inside the house it’s bodies on bodies. Alcohol mixes with sweat as limbs sway to the beat. Clarke feels warm already. She feels looser than usual, probably the tequila. Lexa grabs Clarke and spins her around and keeps her hands pressed on her waist pulling them close. Clarke leans back into her. She doesn’t know the song playing and she doesn’t care. The room is spinning. Not too much but just enough, as if she can feel the Earth’s rotating beneath her. The song ends and Clarke is out of breath.

“Can I cut in?” Finn approaches them, but he’s only looking at Clarke.

“Sure,” Lexa releases her grip on Clarke and moves to the edge of the room, leaning against the wall.

Clarke doesn’t even register what is happening. Finn holds her and he is gentle, caring. There’s nothing wrong with him but she still finds herself locking eyes with Lexa, who just smiles in return.

“You’re really pretty,” Finn whispers in her ear.

Clarke doesn’t respond. She doesn’t know how. When the song ends Lexa walks over.

“You got your dance now hit the road. It’s my turn.”

Finn nods and turns to Clarke, “I’ll talk to you later.”

Lexa grabs ahold of Clarke and they start dancing again.

“You didn’t look like you were enjoying yourself,” Lexa says.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you care for him?”

“He’s nice but I don’t like him if that’s what you mean.”

“Why not?”

Clarke turns around to face Lexa.

“Because I don’t want nice. I want interesting. I want fun. I want,”

Lexa leans down and captures Clarke’s lips with hers, tasting her tequila stained mouth. She brings her hand behind Clarke’s neck and forces them closer, pushing all the air out of their lungs. Clarke tugs at Lexa’s waist. She bites at Lexa’s lower lip, begging to enter. Lexa groans into it. Clarke isn’t sure if they’ve been doing this for 20 seconds or 20 minutes. She can’t remember taking a breath. Lexa relents to Clarke and their tongues clash furiously. When Lexa’s back hits a wall they continue unfazed, Clarke’s hands snake under the edge of Lexa’s shirt tracing the waist of her black skinny jeans and moving to her hip bones. Lexa backs out for some much needed air and grabs Clarke’s hands.

“That’s a little too much fun.”

Clarke looks up at her confused.

“Let me walk you home. Hold on.”

Lexa runs upstairs and comes back down a moment later, carrying a sweatshirt.

Clarke looks at her.

“It’s cold outside.” She drapes it over Clarke and grabs her hand, “come on.”

The walk back to Clarke’s dorm is silent. She’s not sure what to make of it. Her head is pounding, echoing off the inside of her skull. She scrunches her eyes shut.

“You ok?”

When she opens them Lexa is staring at her. They are standing in front of her dorm.

“Do you want to come up?”

“Um, no thanks. You should get to bed anyways. Doesn’t look like you’re feeling all that well.”

Clarke just nods her head, looking at the ground. Lexa reaches up on either side of her face and gently caresses her temples with her thumbs. She leans down and places a kiss on Clarke’s forehead.

“Goodnight.”

“Night,” Clarke manages to whisper.

“Drink plenty of water. Gatorade is even better. You need to rehydrate and replenish your electrolytes. Get yourself back to homeostasis.”

“Nerd."

 Lexa smiles a little. “I’ll see you later. Get to bed.”

 She waits for Clarke to enter the building before walking back to the frat house.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I've been super busy. I had to take my certification exam, trying to outprocess from the Army, find a job and now buy a house. I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often since everything is winding down.

                Clarke woke up to find Octavia sitting on the end of her bed, smiling at her.

 

                “O! What the heck are you doing?” Clarke shoots up in her bed.

 

                “I’ve been waiting for you. I want to hear everything.”

 

                “About what?”

 

                “Last night. You and Lexa.”

 

                Clarke had momentarily forgotten but as soon as Octavia mentions her name everything came flooding back in a rush. Clarke starts turning red. She remembers drinking and dancing and the best part, the kiss turned make out. But Lexa stopped it. Clarke frowned. Things seemed like they were going well but then she took her home.

 

                “What? Tell me now! I’ve waited long enough.”

 

                “Fine, I’ll tell you but let’s get some breakfast first.”

 

                “Someone got a hangover?”

 

                “Shut up. Only slightly and it’s your fault,” Clarke gets out of bed and pulls on some shorts and a t-shirt. “You’re the one who told her to give me tequila.”

 

                “I thought it would make you more fun.”

 

                “And what’s with the Wells story?”

 

                Octavia laughs, “That was great, right? I came with it on the spot.”

 

                “Sometimes I don’t even know why we’re friends.”

 

                They get into the cafeteria and spot their friend Raven. She’s taller than both of them and has her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail.

 

                “Hey, what’s up?”

 

                “We went to a frat party yesterday and Clarke tried to hook up with Lexa.”

 

                “You serious?”

 

                “That’s not exactly what happened,” Clarke corrected.

 

                “Well what did happen then?”

 

                They sit down for breakfast and Clarke tells them the whole story.

 

                “Bro, she’s so into you,” says Octavia.

 

                “I’m not sure,” says Clarke.

 

                “Yeah,” Raven says. “She was definitely sending mixed signals. It’s hard to say.”

 

                “Don’t worry about a thing,” Octavia says. “I worked my magic once I can do it again.”

 

                “Don’t. Please,” Clarke begs.

 

                “I’ve got to go meet Lincoln. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

 

                Octavia gets up, leaving Clarke and Raven alone.

 

                “Ugh. I wish she wouldn’t meddle so much,” says Clarke.

 

                “Hey, she means well.”

 

                “I just don’t know what to do about the whole situation.”

 

                “Why don’t you just try talking to Lexa? Maybe just hang out?”

 

                “I guess.”

 

                “Look, I’m not going to interfere, but she likes to study in the basement of the library. Usually in the back corner. You could go after dinner and see if she’s there.”

 

                “Ok. Thanks.”

 

                Clarke decides to follow Raven’s advice. She goes to class like normal. Watches Lexa sitting in the front of the lecture hall furiously writing, daydreams about her in English lit and then sketches her in her drawing class. After class she grabs a quick bite in the cafeteria for dinner and heads to the library. She goes to the basement and scans the tables. It’s quiet down here. Not completely silent, but there’s less chatter than the first floor where people do group projects. She spots Lexa at a table in the far corner, just like Raven said. Clarke takes a deep breath and slowly pushes it out, shaking her arms out a little, like a boxer preparing to enter the ring. She walks over and finds Lexa absorbed in a textbook. She doesn’t look up though Clarke is standing right next to her.

                “Hey,” Clarke says.

 

                “Hey.”

 

                “Can I sit here?”

 

                “If you want.” Lexa never takes her eyes away from the book.

 

                “The other night was fun, didn’t you think?”

 

                Lexa looks up from the book. “I’d rather not talk about it right now. I’m trying to study.”

 

                “Oh, ok.”

 

                Clarke decides that she should just do the same. At least she’s spending time with her. She starts looking at her chemistry notes and realizes that she is confused, probably because she spent the whole time staring at Lexa instead of listening to the lecture.

 

                “Lexa?”

 

                “What?”

 

                “Can I ask you a question?”

 

                “If you have to.”

 

                She seems a lot colder than the other night. That night she was charming and charismatic. More like a knight in shining armor. Clarke wonders which side is the real one.

 

                “Um, I’m having a hard time understanding some of what we talked about in chem today. Could you maybe help me?”

 

                Lexa closes her book and smiles. “Sure.”

 

                She moves her chair to sit closer to Clarke.

 

                “What are you having a hard time with?”

 

                “Today we talked about neurologic disorders but I’m having a hard time understanding the differences or how they work.”

 

                “So, Cruetzfeld-Jakob disease is a prion disease, meaning that it is a protein infection. Your proteins are misfolded. This can lead to a buildup of plaques and causes symptoms such as memory loss. Does that make sense?”

 

                “Yes.”

 

                Lexa knows her stuff. Clarke can tell that she is passionate about science and especially chemistry.

 

                “Most cases are genetic. Someone in the family had it and passed it down. A small amount are spontaneous mutations and an even smaller amount are caused by Mad Cow Disease.”

 

                “Mad cow?”

 

                “Yeah. Some cows had the misfolded protein and when people ate the beef the developed CJD. The problem is that it has a long incubation time so people might not have symptoms for 35 years but once they start having symptoms it progresses very rapidly. There’s no treatment.”

 

                “Wow. Ok, that makes sense. What about scrapie?”

 

                “That’s also a prion disease. It’s very similar. It was found in goats and sheep.”

 

                For the first time Clarke was enjoying chemistry and understanding it. She never hated it and she did decent enough, but hearing Lexa rattle off facts about such a difficult subject left her stunned. She didn’t even look at the textbook or her notes once. It was also cute to see how worked up she gets over science. Her eyes are wide and lively, her earlier harshness had disappeared.


End file.
